434
Naomi plans to testify for Victoria, against Joshua's will. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has sent Victoria Winters on an uncertain, frightening journey into the past, back to the Collins family who lived in the year 1795. There, Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. One of whom has just testified at Victoria Winters's trial for witchcraft, and in his testimony, told that she had both the motive and the desire to kill the woman who had first accused her of being a witch. Nathan Forbes begins to have second thoughts about his testimony. Peter Bradford confronts Nathan. Act I Nathan insists he told the truth in court. Peter demands to know why Nathan changed his opinion about Victoria since he originally befriended her and helped her escape from Reverend Trask. Peter asks him to come to the jail and visit Victoria. Nathan refuses and the two continue to argue about whether or not Nathan told the truth. The fight turns physical when Nathan refuses to explain why he perjured himself. Act II Naomi Collins is concerned because Joshua Collins has not left the house since the death of his sister, Abigail. After discussing Abigail's life, Joshua decides to go to work at his shipyard. Nathan reminds Trask that his testimony was the result of a promise made by Trask to put in a good word about him to Joshua Collins. Act III Trask asks Joshua to make an appearance with Naomi at the trial. Joshua refuses. Trask then suggests that Nathan did the Collins family a favor with his testimony. Joshua agrees to talk to Nathan. Nathan declares his love for Millicent Collins and asks Joshua not to send a letter to his superior officer recommending disciplinary action. Joshua agrees if Nathan applies for a transfer and leaves Collinsport as soon as possible. Nathan agrees. Peter visits Naomi and pleads for her to testify in Victoria's behalf. Act IV Naomi informs her husband that she intends to testify. Joshua forbids her to leave the house and threatens to have her locked in her room but she is determined to do what is right. She defiantly grabs her cloak and leaves Collinwood to go into town. Joshua calls to her and demands that she return. Memorable quotes : Joshua: It was a senseless death. : Naomi: Following a senseless life... Abigail was like a business woman with no business to run. : Joshua: She had her church. ---- : Nathan: You could have some compassion. : Joshua: That would be foreign to my nature. ---- : Joshua: (to Naomi) Is that why you suggested I go to the yards? So you could spend the afternoon sipping sherry? ---- : Naomi: (to Joshua): All I have is myself and the little of you you let me share. ---- : Reverend Trask: I'm afraid that physical love is beyond my comprehension. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Trask * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 432. * Joshua's office at the shipyards has the exact same layout as the room where, in previous episodes, Peter talks with Victoria. The fireplace, paneling, doors, windows, walls are the same, with different furniture. Among the furniture is an upholstered chair that was seen in the Collinwood drawing room in the present day. * The set design for Joshua's office at the shipyard was previously used for the meeting room at the Collinsport Gaol (401), Barnabas' room in the Old House of 1795 (368/369), the front parlor of the Collins family property known as Seaview (294), the Garner & Garner Collinsport branch office of Frank Garner (148), and the cannery office of Roger Collins (45). Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Nathan: Victoria. * TIMELINE: It was this morning when Nathan agreed to testify for Victoria. Two hours have passed since Nathan appeared at the witchcraft trial. Bloopers and continuity errors * Joan Bennett accidentally refers to Peter Bradford as "Peter Brandon." * Joel Crothers almost says "I loved you" to Louis Edmonds before catching it and saying "I loved your niece." Millicent was actually Joshua's cousin, not his niece. * The shadow of a person can be seen on the carpet during the closing credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 434 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 434 - Down Our ThroatsCategory:Dark Shadows episodes